The Domestic Chronicles
by CookieChillpieXD
Summary: Domestic one shots about Prucan. Because domestic fluff and Prucan are like peas and carrots. R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So these are short(ish) one shots based on a thing I posted to my page. (FandomNation! Spare me a like on Facebook!) It was a thing where the fans gave me a pairing and I tell them who does certain stuff like killing the spiders or coming home drunk. So I decided to write stories for each one! ^ ^ So enjoy! **

**That stupid disclaimer: Me no owno Hetalia. **

* * *

Who...

Shops for groceries:

Matthew pushed the cart down the long aisle, humming along to the music quietly drifting through the supermarket. His violet eyes wandered over the food in the shelves, wondering what would do for the week.

"BIRDIE!?" Gilbert's cry hurt Matthew's ears and he flinched slightly.

"What Gil?" Matthew asked looking down at the German who was sitting cross legged in the cart.

"Can't we get some chocolate or candy or something awesome like that!?" Gil replied in a whiny voice.

"Pick one thing out Gilbert." Matthew grunted.

Gilbert was out of the cart in milliseconds, running off and around a corner. Matthew just continued his slow process.

This process was quickly interrupted with a spastic Gilbert running, no prancing..., up to Matthew.

"I got gummi worms, malt balls, chewy peach rings, swedish fish, and maple chew things. The ones you like!" Gilbert smiled brightly and dropped his loot in the cart, climbing in after. Matthew grunted.

"I said one thing Gilbert!"

"But I got you maple stuff!"

"One thing!"

"BIRDIE!" Gilbert whined. Matthew huffed in annoyance and went back to pushing the cart, getting weird looks from bystanders at the grown man in said cart.

He could feel Gilbert watching him, but he couldn't . The German would be giving him big red puppy eyes and his lip would be trembling.

Matthew closed his eyes and leaned over the cart, kissing him lightly, feeling the trembly lips.

"Have all the sweets you want Gilbert." He said finally, still not acknowledging him. "Just let me shop."

Gilbert nodded and rested back in the cart. "As long as I get my favorite sweat after!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well look what the Cookie has for her Chips. Lol. An actual update. I'm feeling like these aren't good, only because I never get reviews. And yes, I'm guilt tripping all of you. Reviews are like crack for authors on here. Anyway! Read and REVIEW! **

* * *

Who... Kills the Spiders

"Gilbert!" Matthew screeched, very manly, at the large spider crawling on the side of the tub. At the sound of his name Gil came rushing into the bathroom, pausing at his naked boyfriend bounce in the doorway.

"I haven't even done anything and your yelling my name!" Gil laughed, cocky. His hand wandered to Matthew's plump behind. The violet eyed Canadian glared at Gilbert. "Okay what?" The German asked, pulling his hand away.

"There's a spider!" He cried out, shaking his finger at the tub. Gilbert chuckled a bit, but obliged.

The German took his shoe off and went to aim over the spider.

"GILBERT BELSHIMDT!" Matthew suddenly screeched, causing the man to jump and almost tumble over the side.

"Fucking what!?" The man hissed, glaring at his boyfriend.

"Don't kill him! Just let him go!" Gilbert rolled his eyes and grabbed a toilet paper roll, gently coaxing the spider into it and putting a piece of toilet paper on the top. Squishing past his boyfriend he headed to the back door and released it onto the deck. Cold bare arms wrapped around his waist and he smiled.

"Yes~?" He chuckled, as lips pressed under his ear.

"Wanna shower with me?" Matthew asked with an obvious smile.

"Ja. I do. And probably much more." With that, Gilbert grabbed his giggling Canadian and carried him off to the now spider-free bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I realized that I uploaded this without any author's note. ( ﾉД`) I am so sorry. I didn't get to threaten you all to review! So REVIEW OR NO MORE CUTENESS! (o⌒∇⌒o)**

* * *

Who... Falls Asleep First It was the same way every night before bed: Gilbert would sit down for late night comedy and Matthew would go and take a walk with Kumijiro. Then after about an hour, Matthew would return home, carrying Kumi since he was too lazy to actually walk, yawning and half asleep on his feet. Gilbert would jump up and take the sleeping polar bear and go to toss him on the couch, always interrupted by the cutest sleepy voice you'd ever hear. "Don't throw him Gilly." And so Gilbert would gently sit the bear on the couch and go to help Matthew to the bedroom, always telling him how he shouldn't go for walks before bed because he was always too tired to stand after. And that cute sleepy voice would argue back, almost always in French. His voice always slipped to French when he was too tired to realize it. Gilbert would slowly lead his Birdie to the bedroom and onto the bed. Once the Canadian was comfortable, Gilbert slipped his shoes and socks off and then his pants, then shirt, as the Canadian would try to flirt with him. Also in French, and when Gilbert had once asked France himself what Matthew had been muttering, he had been quite surprised by the vulgarity. After the clothes were all striped off, there would be a slight fight over the quilt, mostly because Kumi would climb in before the couple could get comfortable. Once the now trio was comfortable, Matthew curled up beside Gilbert with his head on the Prussian's shoulder and Gilbert having and arm slung over Matthew's waist and petting white fur, Gilbert would hear a couple of mummered French words in his ear. "Je taime Gilbert." Then Matthew would fall straight asleep, leaving Gilbert to gaze at his features with a peep from the other.


End file.
